f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Nie ma jak siostra
To była wyjątkowo mroźna zima. Z dreszczem przypominam sobie te ostre mrozy o poranku, nim jeszcze zaczynało świtać, a ja zaspany, trzęsąc się z zimna, wlokłem się po ciemku na przystanek, by dotrzeć na uczelnię. Pamiętam też powroty, kiedy zziębnięty i przemoczony czekałem w nieskończoność na autobus powrotny, który przez niesprzyjającą pogodę nigdy nie trzymał się rozkładu. Śnieg, mróz oraz ogrom nauki na studiach, bardzo dawały mi się wtedy we znaki i obrzydzały mi życie, jednak mimo wszystko zimę tamtą wspominam z sentymentem i tęsknotą. Moja młodsza siostra Asia również nie znosiła tej pogody. Po powrocie ze szkoły zawsze przeklinała zaspy śniegu, przez które idąc musiała się przedzierać. Zdejmowała wtedy przemoczone spodnie i rozwieszała je na kaloryferze, zostając od pasa w dół w samych rajstopach i majtkach. Chodziła tak potem po domu, a ja po kilkunastu dniach oglądania jej mimochodem w takim odzieniu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że znam już chyba wszystkie jej majtki. Pewnego dnia podczas zajęć na uczelni przyłapałem się na rozmyślaniu, które z nich dziś będzie miała na sobie. Coraz częściej czekałem tylko na to, aż w domu będę mógł popatrzeć sobie na Asię. Próbowałem wypierać myśl, że podnieca mnie własna siostra, aż do dnia, kiedy miała na sobie cienkie cieliste rajstopy, a pod nimi białe koronkowe majtki, i jak zwykle paradowała tak po mieszkaniu bez żadnego skrępowania. Nie mogłem wtedy oderwać oczu od jej nóg i pupy, a kiedy wieczorem onanizowałem się w kiblu, przed oczami miałem właśnie ten jej tyłek i nogi. Wtedy pierwszy raz zwaliłem pod swoją siostrę. Było to w dziwny sposób ekscytujące i tak przyjemne, że mimo późniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, od tamtej pory zaczęła ona regularnie gościć w moich masturbacyjnych fantazjach. Niebawem doszło do tego, że kiedy tylko widziałem ją bez spodni, od razu robiło mi się sztywno w gaciach i musiałem lecieć sobie ulżyć, a że zazwyczaj chodziła tak przez całe popołudnia, często onanizowałem się po kilka razy dziennie. Marzyłem o tym, by móc pogładzić ją po udach, by ścisnąć za pośladki, by wsunąć jej ręce pod koszulkę i pomacać te drobne piersi... Asia była naprawdę seksowną dziewczyną. Miała śliczną twarzyczkę, duże niebieskie oczy, szerokie usta, długie blond włosy, często przyozdobione ładnymi loczkami. Nieco wyższa i szczuplejsza od innych szesnastolatek. Ja, mimo iż miałem wtedy już dwadzieścia lat, wciąż pozostawałem prawiczkiem. Wiecznie napalonym, onanizującym się chłopakiem, który nigdy jeszcze nie zaznał fizycznego kontaktu z kobietą, chodź bardzo tego chciał i wciąż o tym myślał. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że nie ma nic dziwnego w fakcie, iż podnieca mnie własna siostra, skoro jest jedyną dziewczyną, którą mogę oglądać na wpół nagą. Do tego doszła jeszcze jej piżamka z szerokim i luźnym dekoltem, pod którym, gdy się pochylała, można było ujrzeć pączkujące piersi prawie w całej okazałości, gdyż do snu nie nosiła stanika. Parę razy dostrzegłem w ten sposób śliczne, nieproporcjonalnie duże w porównaniu do małych cycuszków sutki. Żeby tak móc je ścisnąć, powykręcać, przyssać się do nich... Cóż, marzenia marzeniami, a póki co mogłem co najwyżej wyobrażać to sobie jadąc na ręcznym. Pamiętam, że jako dzieci wciąż kłóciliśmy się z siostrą. Gdy już dojrzeliśmy, byliśmy raczej zgodni, choć często szturchaliśmy się i przepychaliśmy. Nie były to jednak kłótnie na poważnie, zazwyczaj tylko niewinne przepychanki dla zabawy. Odkąd jednak zacząłem postrzegać Asię jako seksowną laskę, te "zabawy" stały się dla mnie czymś więcej, gdyż mogłem wtedy niby przez przypadek, nie budząc podejrzeń, to dotknąć tyłka siostry, to przejechać dłonią po jej udzie, to "niechcąco" zahaczyć o pierś... Tak więc prowokowałem takie bijatyki coraz częściej. Po większości z nich byłem tak podniecony, że od razu biegłem do kibla w wiadomym celu. Pewnego razu skończyło się to jednak inaczej... Tego dnia wracałem dość wcześnie z uczelni, brodząc po kostki w śniegu, który akurat sypał i pokrywał grubą warstwą ulice i chodniki. Ludzie nie zdążyli jeszcze odśnieżyć przed swoimi domami, śnieg przemoczył mi buty oraz nogawki spodni. Byłem zły, zmęczony i głodny, nie mogłem się już doczekać, aż dotrę do domu. Zamierzałem się najeść, po czym dla odprężenia sobie poczytać. Dostałem na święta ciekawą książkę - tak dobrą, że spodobała się nawet mojej siostrze, która na ogół niezbyt lubiła czytać. Pożyczała więc ją sobie ode mnie bez pytania, gdy nie było mnie w domu. Denerwowałem się wtedy na nią, bo nigdy potem nie mogłem znaleźć książki, a do tego zakładka zawsze była wtedy na innej stronie, niż ją zostawiłem. W końcu dotarłem do domu i zacząłem przygotowywać sobie obiad. Podczas, gdy ziemniaki się gotowały, zdjąłem przemoknięte spodnie i położyłem je na kaloryfer. Zostałem w samych kalesonach, obcisłych i uwydatniających moje umięśnienie. Następnie postanowiłem sobie poczytać, nie mogłem jednak znaleźć książki. "Kurwa, znowusz ją zabrała!" - pomyślałem sobie z wściekłością - "pewnie jeszcze wzięła ją ze sobą do szkoły!". Nie wiedziałem, kiedy Aśka skończy lekcje, więc byłem tym bardziej wkurzony. "No to sobie poczytałem" - złościłem się. Po chwili jednak usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania. Wiedziałem, że to Aśka, bo rodzice wracali z pracy zawsze dużo później. Zdjęła kurtkę i weszła do kuchni.- O, już jesteś. Co robisz na obiad? - rzuciła na przywitanie, uśmiechając się.Już miałem ją opieprzyć, ale jak zwykle zaniemówiłem na jej widok. Miała na sobie krótką koszulkę odsłaniającą pępek i przemoczone, obcisłe dżinsy, jednak nie to zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Ten stan dopadł mnie na widok jej rozpinającej sobie rozporek. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej, czułem pulsującą w żyłach krew, która chyba przyśpieszyła tak, by napłynąć momentalnie do mego kutasa, gdyż za chwilę stanął na baczność. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że siostra za chwilę zdejmie przy mnie spodnie i znów będzie świeciła seksownym tyłkiem i nogami, dając ukojenie dla moich oczu i cierpienie dla wyrywającego się do niej kutasa. Zaniechałem więc awantury o książkę, żeby nie poszła sobie obrażona, odbierając mi ponętny widok. Odpowiedziałem za to na jej pytanie:- Ziemniaki i kiełbasa, ale robię tylko dla siebie, nie wiedziałem, że już wrócisz. Ale jak chcesz, to dorzucę też dla ciebie, dopiero zaczyna się gotować.- Nie, dzięki, nie lubię kiełbasy. Sama sobie coś zrobię.- Jak chcesz - odparłem, ukradkiem wciąż zerkając na jej nogi, z których właśnie zsuwały się spodnie.Stała bokiem do mnie i nie widziała, jak się jej przyglądam. Dżinsy opadły na podłogę, Asia zrobiła krok w bok, by z nich wyjść i pochyliła się, żeby je podnieść. Wypięła przy tym ponętny tyłeczek, przyprawiając mnie o zawrót głowy. Miała na nim dość kuse majteczki w panterkę - jedne z moich ulubionych. Przyciemnione były przez czarne, grube rajstopy. Zwykle nosiła cieńsze, jednak dziś było dość zimno, zapewne dlatego ubrała cieplejsze. Przyglądałem się jej udom, które po chwili napięły się i siostra się wyprostowała. Odwróciła się w moją stronę, więc musiałem spuścić wzrok, jednak kątem oka wciąż zerkałem, jak zmierza w moim kierunku.- Cała przemokłam. Cholerny śnieg! - powiedziała, zbliżając się do kaloryfera, który był za mną. - Kiedy w końcu będzie wiosna... - jęknęła.Minęła mnie i stanęła, rozwieszając spodnie obok moich. Znów się przy tym pochyliła, a ja oczywiście odwróciłem się, by popatrzyć na wypiętą pupę. Siedziałem, więc ten zjawiskowy tyłeczek znalazł się naprzeciw mej twarzy, oddalony o jakieś pół metra. Znów zakręciło mi się w głowie i kolejna porcja krwi napłynęła mi do kutasa. Stała tyłem, nie widziała mnie, więc przysunąłem do niej twarz, tak blisko, że prawie dotknąłem nosem tyłeczka. Położyłem sobie rękę na kroczu i pomasowałem się. Podnieciłem się niemożliwie, świerzbiło mnie, by złapać ją za dupę i pobawić się pośladkami, lecz jakoś się powstrzymałem. Nagle Asia odwróciła się, więc ja również szybko się od niej odsunąłem. Do tej pory nie wiem, czy zauważyła to wtedy. Zaczęła robić sobie coś do jedzenia, a ja siedziałem i obserwowałem, jak krząta się po kuchni. Zjadła i wyszła, mi w końcu zagotowały się ziemniaki, więc również spożyłem obiad i udałem się w stronę swojego pokoju. Pokój mojej siostry był po drodze do mojego, więc w głowie pojawiła mi się myśl, by zajść do niej i jeszcze chwilę sobie popatrzeć - zawsze to jeszcze większa podnieta przed masturbacją. Przypomniałem sobie o podwędzonej mi książce, więc miałem już pretekst, by wejść do jej pokoju. Bez pukania nacisnąłem klamkę i wkroczyłem ze złowrogą miną do pomieszczenia. Miałem szczęście, bo akurat trafiłem na moment, gdy Asia przebierała koszulkę i jedyną rzeczą, jaką miała na sobie od pasa w górę, był czarny stanik. Zabuzowało mi w jajach, jednak szybko się pozbierałem i podszedłem do niej, na nowo przybierając złowrogi wyraz twarzy.- Gdzie moja książka?! - spytałem ostro - znowusz mi ją podpierdzieliłaś!- A, no tak... - odpowiedziała znudzona. - Sorki. Myślałam, że wrócę szybciej niż ty i zdążę ci oddać, chciałam sobie poczytać w szkole, bo zawsze strasznie się nudzę na lekcjach...- Ja też chciałem sobie poczytać! - krzyknąłem i złapałem ją za rękę, ściskając mocno, by poczuła ból.Pisnęła i spróbowała się wyrwać, a ja kontynuowałem. - Nie możesz poczekać, aż ja przeczytam do końca, i wtedy ci ją pożyczę na tak długo, jak zechcesz?!- No mogę, sorki - wyjęczała i wykrzywiła się z bólu.- Nie będziesz już jej zabierać? - spytałem, wykręcając jej rękę do tyłu.Zrobiłem to delikatnie, uważając, by jej nie uszkodzić, ale w taki sposób, by stała tyłem do mnie. Przybliżyłem się do niej i otarłem się kroczem o jej pupę. Próbując wyrwać rękę z mego uścisku, pochyliła się, wypinając się i drażniąc tyłkiem mojego członka.- Będę ją brała, kiedy zechcę! - powiedziała ze złością.To był jej błąd. Udałem wściekłość i zmusiłem ją do zrobienia paru kroków w bok, tak, by znalazła się przed łóżkiem. Pchnąłem ją na nie, padła na pościel, leżała na brzuchu. klęknąłem na brzegu łóżka pomiędzy jej łydkami i położyłem rękę na jej plecach, by ją przytrzymać. Przycisnąłem Aśkę do łóżka, delektując się gładką skórą.- Ty mała łajzo - rzekłem, już mniej ostro, po czym dodałem prawie ze śmiechem: - Teraz ci pokażę.- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła piskliwie, po czym również się roześmiała, gdy zacząłem ją łaskotać.Piszczała i wierzgała nogami. Opuszkami palców, delikatnie łaskotałem jej biodra oraz pachy. Co chwilę "przypadkiem" zahaczałem o stanik, parę razy nawet mój palec wślizgiwał się pod jego pasek. Zaraz przestało mi to wystarczać, więc jedną dłonią dla zamarkowania moich niecnych zamiarów wciąż ją łaskotałem, a drugą gładziłem po plecach, delektując się ich dotykaniem. Jeździłem tak w górę i w dół, za każdym razem schodząc coraz niżej, przybliżając się niebezpiecznie do tyłeczka. Wiła się pode mną, śmiejąc się i jeszcze nic nie podejrzewając, a ja kciukiem już zawędrowałem do gumki od rajstop. Wśliznąłem się pod nią i koniec palca dotykał już panterkowych majteczek. Tak mnie to podrajcowało, że nie zapanowałem nad sobą - wsunąłem dłoń jeszcze głębiej pod rajstopy i złapałem siostrę za pośladek. Zapomniałem już o łaskotkach. Ścisnąłem jej pupę, a ona znieruchomiała. Trochę się zawstydziłem tego czynu, więc spytałem:- Ciekawe, czy masz na tyłku łaskotki?Przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, więc by to sprawdzić, zacząłem łaskotać jej pupę. Palcami czułem rowek pod materiałem majtek.- Chyba nie mam - parsknęła wesoło.Chwilę jeszcze pojeździłem palcami po majtkach, po czym wyjąłem rękę spod rajstop. Bałem się pozwalać sobie na zbyt wiele, jednak nie chciałem jeszcze kończyć naszej zabawy. Znów zabrałam się za smyranie jej po plecach, a ona znów zaczęła się chichrać i wierzgać. Po chwili udało jej się obrócić na plecy. Spróbowała się uwolnić, ale jej nie wyszło, a w wyniku szamotaniny pochyliłem się nisko, znalazłem się nad nią, jej piersi były oddalone zaledwie o parę centymetrów od mojej klaty. Spojrzałem na nie, zauważyła to. Jedną dłoń trzymałem na jej ramieniu, drugą na dekolcie. Trochę nas zmęczyły te wybryki, więc obydwoje mieliśmy przyśpieszone oddechy. - Aż się zgrzałem - wydyszałem i zacząłem zdejmować koszulkę.- Ja też - sapnęła Asia.- Przecież ty jesteś goła... - powiedziałem, patrząc się pożądliwie w jej stanik.Zrobiło się trochę nieswojo. Po chwili Aśka rzekła:- No, dobra, zostaw mnie już...- A jak z moją książką? - spytałem, odrywając wzrok od piersi.Chyba tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała, żebym ją zostawił, bo odpowiedziała zaczepnym tonem:- Będę ją czytać, kiedy zechcę!- Osz ty! - krzyknąłem wesoło i zacząłem ściskać jej ciało w różnych miejscach, niby po to, by sprawić jej ból, ale chyba obydwoje już znaliśmy moje niecne zamiary.Asia jednak nie protestowała, co dodawało mi śmiałości. Ściskałem coraz bardziej intymne miejsca, jednak wciąż bałem się zaatakować piersi. Moje macanki stawały się coraz delikatniejsze, wręcz pieszczotliwe. W końcu zdecydowałem się i położyłem dłonie na staniku. Lekko ścisnąłem cycki Asi, patrząc jej pytająco w oczy. W odpowiedzi złapała mnie za ręce i niepewnie je odepchnęła.- Dobra, starczy - powiedziała cicho.To jej niezdecydowanie mnie ośmieliło, znów położyłem dłonie na jej biuście i zacząłem się nim zabawiać. Miętosiłem piersi z coraz większym pożądaniem, a ona widząc, że się mnie nie pozbędzie, zaprzestała obrony. Leżała pode mną i patrzyła mi w twarz. Również spojrzałem jej w oczy. Była podekscytowana. Poczułem, że coś napiera na mojego członka. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to moja siostra uniosła krocze i przycisnęła je do mojego. Złapała mnie niepewnie za biodra i zaczęła gładzić mój nagi tors. Pieściliśmy się teraz nawzajem. Cały czas czułem poruszającą się w górę i w dół miednicę siostrzyczki, również zacząłem się tak poruszać, dociskając się jeszcze mocniej kroczem do niej. Oddech Asi robił się coraz cięższy i szybszy. Wsunęła dłonie w moje kalesony i jeździła nimi po moich pośladkach. Zsunąłem jej stanik, ukazały mi się małe piersi ze sterczącymi sutkami. W końcu mogłem się im przypatrzeć. Dotknąłem ich palcami wskazującymi. Cały czas unikając wzroku siostry, zacząłem je miętosić. Nie chciałem się patrzyć jej w oczy, było mi jakoś głupio. Położyłem się na niej i cycki rozgniotły się na mojej klacie. Twarz Asi znalazła się bardzo blisko mojej, coraz trudniej było mi unikać jej spojrzenia, więc sturlałem się z niej i obróciłem ją na bok, tyłem do mnie. Gdy przed chwilą ocieraliśmy się kroczami, kalesony zsunęły mi się lekko i teraz główka sterczącego kutasa wystawała z nich. Przylgnąłem nią do pupy siostry i zacząłem się o nią ocierać. Zgięła lekko nogi, bym mógł się mocniej przycisnąć do jej pośladków. Znad jej ramienia widziałem, jak powędrowała rączką między swoje nogi i zaczęła pocierać się po kroczu. Jej oddech przerodził się już w niekontrolowane sapanie. Dłońmi pieściłem jej brzuch, cycki, sterczące sutki oraz uda. Podniosłem jeszcze wyżej głowę, by zobaczyć jej twarz. Miała zmrużone oczy, widać było, że jest jej przyjemnie. Tego było dla mnie za wiele. Ścisnąłem mocno jej boki i wciąż ocierając się pałą o tyłeczek, wytrysnąłem. Sperma zalała rajtuzy oraz dolną część pleców Asi. Próbowała udawać, że tego nie czuje, ale widać było, że jest zaintrygowana. To był najlepszy orgazm, jaki przeżyłem w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Gdy wyrzuciłem z siebie całe nasienie, przycisnąłem się jeszcze raz pałą do jej pupy i wydusiłem resztkę spermy. Ona wciąż pocierała się po kroczu, teraz już całkiem zamaszyście. Wytarłem dłonią owoc swojego podniecenia z jej pleców i rajtuz, ona w tym czasie chyba doszła. Siedząc koło niej patrzyłem z góry na jej twarzyczkę, po której przechodziły skurcze, wyginając usta grymasami zadowolenia. Ta rozkosz orgazmu malująca się na dziewczęcej twarzy, nigdy nie zapomnę tego widoku... Nim otworzyła oczy, wstałem i bez słowa wyszedłem z pokoju. Przez parę kolejnych dni nie rozmawialiśmy z siostrą o tym, co zaszło. Udawaliśmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu jednak pożądanie wzięło górę i do podobnego ekscesu doszło ponownie. Tym razem to moja siostrzyczka była prowodyrem zaistniałej sytuacji. Przyszła do mojego pokoju pół naga, miała na sobie podobny zestaw bielizny co ostatnim razem - majteczki, rajstopki i stanik. Tyle, że tym razem rajtuzy były cienkie i cielistego koloru, a majtki białe, koronkowe. Była boso. Siedziałem akurat na kanapie, na jej widok od razu podskoczyło mi ciśnienie. W pokoju obok siedzieli rodzice i oglądali telewizję, a ona bezceremonialnie usiadła mi na kolanach. Zaczęła na nich podskakiwać, powtarzając "patataj, patataj". Było to chyba odniesienie do naszej zabawy z dzieciństwa, kiedy to czasami siadała mi podobnie na kolanach i podskakiwała, udając, że jedzie na koniu. Tylko, że wtedy nie było w tym żadnego podtekstu... Teraz położyłem dłonie na jej kolanach i przejechałem nimi w górę, wzdłuż ud, aż znalazły się na kroczu. Ona wciąż na mnie skakała, drażniąc pupą mojego członka i powtarzając, coraz namiętniejszym tonem, swoje "patataj". Docisnąłem jej tyłek do siebie i westchnąłem. Jeździłem rękami po udach, namiętnie pieszcząc ich wewnętrzną stronę. To chyba sprawiało siostrzyczce przyjemność, gdyż zaczęła coraz ciężej i szybciej oddychać. Również począłem poruszać miednicą w górę i w dół, dopasowując się do ruchów podskakującej Asi. Złapała moje dłonie i umieściła je na swojej cipce, dając mi do zrozumienia, bym pieścił ją przez rajstopy i majtki. Robiłem to, wciąż stymulując sobie kutasa jej tyłkiem. Nie trzeba było nam wiele, by dojść w takiej pozycji. Strumień nasienia wytrysnął mi w majtkach, sapałem ciężko w szyję siostry. Jedną ręką łechtając krocze Asi, drugą ścisnąłem ją za udo, tarmosząc rajtuzy. Ona też była już blisko. Czułem na dłoni wilgoć przesiąkającą z jej cipki przez materiał majtek i rajstop. Nagle poczułem, że jej rozgrzana szparka pulsuje. Wbiła paznokcie w kanapę i zastygła, wzdychając cichutko Po chwili wstała i wyszła, zostawiając mnie z ospermionymi gaciami. Od tamtego czasu takie ekscesy powtarzały się regularnie. Następnym razem to znów ja sprowokowałem podobną sytuację. Był poranek, rodziców nie było już w domu, my z siostrą siedzieliśmy w kuchni, ona przygotowywała śniadanie. Była w samych majtkach i bluzeczce od piżamy. Patrzyłem jak się krząta i byłem coraz bardziej podniecony, w końcu podszedłem do niej i stając za nią, złapałem ją za biodra. Od razu, jakby tylko na to czekała, odłożyła nóż na stół i poddała mi się. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i przywarłem do jej dupci. Chwilę ją popieściłem ocierając się, następnie położyłem siostrę na podłodze, plecami do góry, i podwinąłem jej bluzeczkę. Pieściłem plecki, lecz to mi nie wystarczało. Ściągnąłem z niej piżamkę. Po chwili macania opuściłem sobie spodnie, wypuszczając na wolność swojego nabrzmiałego ptaka. Siadłem okrakiem na plecach Asi i dotknąłem penisem do paska od stanika, po czym wsunąłem się nim pod ten pasek. Zacząłem poruszać biodrami, początkowo lekko, z czasem coraz szybciej. Siostra włożyła rękę pod siebie i masturbowała się. Ja, waląc ją między plecy a pasek od stanika, wkrótce doszedłem, chlapiąc jej spermą we włosy. Gdy Asia zadowalała się, oczyściłem jej włosy z nasienia i usiadłem z powrotem przy stole, czekając, aż zrobi mi śniadanie. Nasze igraszki stały się coraz częstsze, na początku robiliśmy to raz na kilka dni, później powtarzało się to prawie codziennie, czasami nawet po dwa razy jednego dnia. Czemu mielibyśmy sobie żałować, skoro obydwojgu nam sprawiało to radość? Naszą niepisaną zasadą było jednak to, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ani podczas zabaw, ani też potem. Byłoby to krępujące. Wciąż także nam było głupio patrzeć sobie w oczy podczas igraszek, więc nasze pozycje ograniczały się do takich, przy których ocierałem się o siostrę od tyłu. Pod tym względem byłem bardzo pomysłowy, wymyślałem przeróżne, może trochę dziwaczne, aczkolwiek podniecające pozycje. Oprócz ocierania się o tyłek i walenia ją pod pasek od stanika, moimi sposobami na rozkosz było także ruchanie jej między gorące uda, wkładanie kutasa do oczka w rajstopach i poruszanie nim pomiędzy udem a nylonem, ocieranie się o jej stopy lub też ładowanie fujary pod gumkę od rajstop albo od majtek. Możliwości jak widać było naprawdę mnóstwo. Przez długi czas robiliśmy to takimi metodami, w końcu jednak zapragnęliśmy czegoś więcej. Rodzice poszli na całą noc do znajomych, był wieczór, zostaliśmy z Asią sami w domu. Siedziałem u niej w pokoju i patrzyłem, jak się przebiera. Gdy została w samym staniku i majtkach, zaproponowałem, by może się już nie ubierała.- W sumie jest ciepło, mocno grzeją, nie muszę się ubierać. - odparła. - Ale pod warunkiem, że ty też się rozbierzesz, czemu tylko ja mam siedzieć goła?- Jasne.Rozebrałem się więc i zostałem w samych wybrzuszonych bokserkach. Udaliśmy się tak do dużego pokoju, mieliśmy oglądać telewizję. Włączyłem odbiornik i poszukałem jakiegoś filmu. Coś akurat leciało, więc zostawiłem. I tak to nie film był teraz dla mnie ważny, tylko ciałko siedzącej na kanapie siostry. Tymczasowo kanapa stała u nas pod kątem do telewizora i Asia musiała siedzieć bokiem. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach spytałem:- Wygodnie ci na kanapie siedzieć? Tak bokiem? Nie lepiej byłoby w fotelu?- Przecież ty zająłeś fotel...- Możesz przyjść na kolanka - zaproponowałem, klepiąc się po udzie.- Hmm, w sumie może i byłoby wygodniej - wstała i podeszła do mnie, by umościć się na moich kolanach.Ponętny tyłeczek znalazł się na moim członku i aż westchnąłem. Położyłem ręce na jej udach i siedzieliśmy tak dobre pół godziny, ja co chwilę tylko gładziłem ją po nodze, a ona co jakiś czas zmieniała pozycję, drażniąc pupą mojego kutasa. Z czasem zaczęła się poruszać coraz częściej, doprowadzając mnie tym do obłędu. Zsunąłem po kryjomu bokserki i teraz tylko materiał jej majteczek oddzielał mojego fiuta od pupci siostry. Czułem nim rowek, nie mogłem wytrzymać z podniecenia i wsunąłem penisa pod majtki Asi. Teraz dotykał jej nagiego pośladka. Poruszałem chujem i przyciskałem do niego siostrę. Całowałem leciutko jej ramię i szyję. Zapach jej ciała pobudzał mnie jeszcze mocniej, byłem już u granic wytrzymałości, postanowiłem sobie ulżyć, spuszczając się jej pod majtki, lecz nim to zrobiłem okazało się, że tym razem ona ma inne plany. Gdy ocierała się o mnie tyłkiem, majtki zaczęły się jej zsuwać. Potem pomogła sobie rękami, musiałem wyjąć pałę z majteczek, by umożliwić ich zdjęcie. Wstała i zrzuciła je, wypinając się nagą pupką w moją stronę. Położyłem dłonie na miękkich, gorących pośladkach i zacząłem je ugniatać, po chwili również wstałem i przywarłem do niej kutasem, znalazł się pomiędzy pośladkami. Poruszyła się, już prawie doszedłem. Nagle odwróciła się w moją stronę i jej cipka przyległa do mojego członka. Nie widziałem jej, ale była bardzo przyjemna w dotyku, czułem penisem, że jest gładka i wygolona, widać siostra przygotowała ją wcześniej.- Braciszek... - rzekła cichutko, łapiąc mnie za rękę i kładąc ją na swojej ociekającej sokami muszelce.- Co? - Spytałem zdziwiony, gdyż do tej pory nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy podczas zabawiania się.- Wiesz co? Chciałabym to z tobą zrobić. Stracić z tobą dziewictwo. Nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiałam seksu, a wiem, że ty byś był delikatny i dobry dla mnie. Chcesz to ze mną zrobić? - Zaczerwieniła się lekko, speszona.Ja również byłem trochę zakłopotany, ale bez wahania odpowiedziałem:- Bardzo bym chciał, moja siostrzyczko - przybliżyłem swoje usta do jej.Pocałowaliśmy się lekko. Przejechałem dłonią wzdłuż jej szczelinki, a ona aż westchnęła, gdy zahaczyłem palcem o łechtaczkę. Złapała mnie za fiuta i przystawiła go do swojej norki.- Ale... Czekaj... - odsunąłem się od niej - tak bez zabezpieczenia? A jak zajdziesz? - spytałem.Nic nie odpowiedziała, widocznie też się tego bała. Widać było, że nie może się zdecydować, lecz po chwili pożądanie wzięło w niej górę. Pchnęła mnie na fotel, po czym weszła na niego i ukucnęła nad moim przyrodzeniem. Musnęła je cipką.- Nie zajdę, nie zajdę - mówiła, zaczynając się na mnie nieporadnie nadziewać.Ja jednak nie dałem się opanować chęci zerżnięcia jej tu i teraz - gdyby zaszła, byłoby nieciekawie. Nie mogłem przecież ryzykować, wiedziałem, że jej młoda, napalona cipeczka musi być bardzo płodna.- Nie - rzekłem stanowczo. - Bez kondoma tego nie zrobimy. Nie chcesz chyba zostać mamusią, w dodatku mamusią dziecka swojego brata.- No racja - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu, lecz jej cipka wciąż nie odrywała się od mojego kutasa. Ocierała się nią o mnie, ale nie próbowała się już nadziać.- Jutro to zrobimy. Zaopatrzymy się i zrobimy to, obiecuję, ale teraz nie możemy ryzykować - sapałem do niej podniecony, chcąc się usprawiedliwić.Jej biust ocierał się o moją klatkę. Wygięła rękę za plecy, usłyszałem ciche pyknięcie klamerki, po czym stanik zaczął osuwać się w dół. Na wierzch wyskoczyły dwie różowe, malutkie ale piękne kuleczki, zwieńczone sterczącymi, dojrzewającymi brodawkami. Dotknęła mnie sutkami. Była teraz przede mną cała naga. Trzymałem ją za pośladki, wciąż ocieraliśmy się narządami. Soki podniecenia wydzielające się z jej cipki mieszały się z moim śluzem z kutasa.- A może jednak chcesz? - szepnęła podniecona, widać było, że wciąż ma przemożną chęć się na mnie nadziać.Tym razem może i bym uległ, ale nie zdążyła mnie przekonać. Ocieranie się o nią doprowadziło mnie do orgazmu. Fala spermy chlapnęła na cipkę i pępek Asi. Jęczałem, a ona widząc, jak jest mi dobrze, zwolniła ruchy, by dać mi jeszcze więcej rozkoszy.- No trudno, nie namówiłam cię - powiedziała, gdy zalewałem ją nasieniem.- Spokojnie, Asia, wynagrodzę ci to... - wyjęczałem. Kiedy skończyłem szczytować, zdjąłem z siebie siostrę i wstałem z fotela, by teraz to ją na nim usadzić. Gdy już siedziała - naga tak, jak została stworzona - uklęknąłem przed jej łonem i rozchyliłem jej nogi. Wreszcie miałem przed oczami tę cudowną, młodziutką muszelkę i mogłem się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Była jeszcze piękniejsza, niż w moich snach i marzeniach - nabrzmiała, mokra, różowa, oblana wciąż moją spermą. Przysunąłem do niej twarz i zahaczyłem nosem o łechtaczkę. Jęknęła. Polizałem ją nieśmiało. Trochę obrzydzała mnie własna sperma, ale chęć wylizania siostrzanej cipki była tak ogromna, że przytłumiła wszystkie opory. Asia wplątała palce w moje włosy i wiła się pode mną, a ja coraz namiętniej lizałem jej czułe miejsce. Nie trzeba było jej wiele, doszła w parę chwil. Przycisnęła sobie do krocza moją głowę i wypięła się cipką w moją stronę. Czułem językiem skurcze, które rozchodziły się od łona po całym jej ciele. Zarzuciła mi nogi na ramiona i oplotła udami moją szyję, wciąż się wijąc, wyginając i jęcząc. Po wszystkim opadła zadyszana na fotel i normowała powoli oddech, podczas gdy ja jeszcze oczyściłem ze spermy gorący pępuszek, po czym ucałowałem siostrę w policzek.- Dzięki, brat - wydyszała.- Spoko, przyjemność po mojej stronie - uśmiechnąłem się do niej.Odwzajemniła uśmiech i pocałowaliśmy się delikatnie w usta, po czym rozeszliśmy się spać - było już dość późno. Mimo, iż byłem zmęczony, nie mogłem zasnąć. Wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia zaprzątały moją głowę. Okazało się, że Asia też nie spała, gdyż niedługo odwiedziła mnie w pokoju. Weszła i włączyła światło. Gdy przyzwyczaiłem się do jasności, zauważyłem, że jest w swojej seksownej piżamce z luźnym dekoltem. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła z brzegu.- Chciałam ci jeszcze raz podziękować za to, że tak dobrze się dziś mną zająłeś. Tak miło mi było, jak robiłeś mi dobrze językiem...- Chyba każdy brat dbałby o taką siostrę jak ty.- Wiesz, chciałabym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć...- Jak? - spytałem z podnieceniem w głosie.- Hmm... - udała, że się zastanawia, po czym powędrowała rączką pod kołdrę.Chwilę nią pobłądziła po moim ciele, aż znalazła członka, który już zaczynał sztywnieć. Pomasowała go chwilę przez piżamę, po czym rozkryła mnie i zsunęła mi spodenki. Pochyliła się nad moim penisem i ucałowała go. Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Wciąż pochylona, złapała jedną ręką moje jajka i pieściła je delikatnie, a drugą smyrała mnie niepewnie po twardym już, czerwonym kutasie, zahaczając co chwilę o czuły punkt u spodu główki. Następnie znów przybliżyła do niego twarz i wzięła czubek do ust. Patrzyła mi w pytająco w oczy, jakby nie była pewna, czy mi się to podoba. Wyraz mojej twarzy chyba zdradzał, że tak, więc powolutku opuściła głowę w dół, zanurzając moje przyrodzenie gdzieś do połowy w swojej buzi. Następnie uniosła głowę. Kilka razy powtórzyła ten ruch, dostarczając mi tym niesamowitych doznań, po czym na chwilę wypuściła mojego penisa, by spytać z niewinnym uśmieszkiem:- I co, podoba ci się taka forma mojej wdzięczności?- I to jak - wysapałem, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie i przyciągając ją z powrotem do mej pały.Coraz śmielej robiła mi loda, po jakimś czasie zauważyła, że może dać mi jeszcze więcej radości, drażniąc wędzidełko językiem. Wiedziałem już, że długo tego nie wytrzymam. Włożyłem rękę w jej dekolt i palcem musnąłem sutka. Zacząłem miętosić pierś, drugą ręką mierzwiłem siostrze włosy, jednocześnie kontrolując tempo ruchów jej głowy, by zapewnić sobie jak największe doznania. Ona włożyła sobie rękę w spodenki i gładziła się po kroczu. Wystarczyło parę minut, żebym doszedł w ustach siostry. Wyssała ze mnie całą spermę i połknęła ją z grymasem niesmaku. Po niedawnym orgazmie musiało jednak być tego już niewiele. Przybliżyła swoją twarz do mojej, wciąż się onanizując. Czułem z jej ust zapach spermy.- Dziękuję - powiedziałem delikatnie, patrząc w jej rozmydlone oczka.- Proo-ooo-ooszę, braa-aaaciszkuuu... - wydyszała mi w twarz.Właśnie szczytowała. Po wszystkim ucałowałem ją i gdy wyszła, zasnąłem, tym razem bez problemu. Z rana zbudził mnie szum lecącej wody. Myślałem, że to rodzice wrócili już od znajomych i teraz któreś z nich się kąpie. Wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju i skierowałem się do kuchni, by zjeść jakieś śniadanie. Byłem w wyśmienitym humorze, w końcu wczoraj przeżyłem coś niesamowitego. Po drodze przechodziłem koło łazienki, drzwi były uchylone. Zauważyłem rozbierającą się siostrę, okazało się, że to ona napuszcza wodę do wanny. Zobaczyła mnie i uśmiechnęła się.- Hej - powitała mnie radośnie i podeszła do drzwi.- Hej - odpowiedziałem i odwzajemniłem uśmiech.Pogładziła mnie po policzku.- I jak tam po wczorajszym? - spytała figlarnie.- Super. Naprawdę. A ty jak?- Ja jeszcze lepiej. Wiesz co, napuściłam wody. Nie chciałbyś się ze mną wykąpać?Zdziwiła mnie ta propozycja i podnieciła zarazem.- A starsi? Nie wrócili jeszcze?- Nie, jeszcze nie...- A jak wrócą i zobaczą, że razem się kąpiemy?- Nie wrócą. Dzwonili przed chwilą, mówili że dopiero wstali. Chyba sobie wczoraj popili. Zanim się ogarną, zjedzą śniadanie, dojadą tu... Powiedzieli, że nie będą prędzej niż za dwie godziny.Aż dostałem wypieków na twarzy na myśl o tej perspektywie. Los nam sprzyjał, tak jakby ktoś to z góry zaplanował.- Jasne, w takim razie chętnie się z tobą wykąpie - powiedziałem zadowolony do siostrzyczki.Zapominając o śniadaniu, wszedłem i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi łazienki. Zacząłem się rozbierać, Asia podeszła do mnie i zsunęła mi spodenki, podczas gdy ja ściągnąłem górę piżamy. W zamian ja pomogłem jej w pozbyciu się stanika i majteczek. Staliśmy przed sobą nadzy i uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie na myśl o wspólnej kąpieli.- Wchodź pierwszy - poprosiła, więc to uczyniłem.Położyłem się w gorącej wodzie i odetchnąłem głęboko. Ona weszła za mną, uklęknęła nad moim pobudzonym członkiem. Mimo, iż wanna była dość duża, we dwójkę było nam w niej trochę ciasno, co jednak uznałem za zaletę, bo dzięki temu nasze ciała były bardziej splecione. Asia oparła się dłońmi o moją klatę i powoli usiadła mi na kroczu. Nasze narządy się zetknęły. Położyłem dłonie na biodrach siostry i gładziłem jej gładką, rozgrzaną skórę, ona zaś głaskała mnie po torsie. Łapałem ją za cycki, ściskałem sutki, napawałem się tym młodym, seksownym ciałkiem. Poruszyła się na mnie, na co mój kutas od razu zareagował drgnięciem.- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedziała przymilnym głosem.- Jaką? - spytałem zaciekawiony.Uśmiechnęła się po łobuzersku i wychyliła się z wanny, drażniąc cipką mojego członka. Podniosła z podłogi małą, srebrną, kwadratową paczuszkę. Wiedziałem, co to jest. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Pomachała mi przed oczami pakunkiem, wciąż się uśmiechając.- I co ty na to? - spytała. - Znalazłam to rano w pokoju rodziców, musiałam się nieźle naszukać.- Zróbmy z tego użytek - powiedziałem, wciąż pieszcząc jej ciałko i poklepałem ją po głowie, by pochwalić ją za znalezisko.Rozpakowała prezerwatywę i podniosła się, by mieć dostęp do mojego kutasa. Zaczęła mi ją nakładać, powoli, pieszczotliwie, dostarczając mi dotykiem swych dłoni niesamowitych doznań. W końcu zapakowała moje przyrodzenie w gumę i znów na nim usiadła, po czym pochyliła się nade mną. Rozchyliła swoje gorące wargi i owionęła mnie oddechem. Jej usta przybliżyły się do moich, zatopiliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie był to pocałunek, jakim siostra powinna obdarzyć brata, ale bardzo mi się podobał... Na członku czułem poruszające się łono Asi. Wyrywał się już, by się w niej zanurzyć, ona chyba to wyczuła, bo wyprostowała się i po chwili ocierania się o mnie, znów lekko uniosła miednicę i schwyciła penisa w dłoń. Powoli nakierowała jego główkę na swą szczelinkę. Zaczęła nań napierać, coraz mocniej, coraz większym ciężarem opadała na dół, sapiąc głośno. Złapałem ją za boki, by swoim dotykiem dodać jej otuchy. Nadziewała się na mnie, milimetr po milimetrze, miała bardzo ciasną pochwę. Odrobinę się w niej zanurzywszy, poczułem opór. Uniosła się wtedy, potem znów opadła, do oporu, i tak parę razy. Już samo to dostarczało mi wielkiej rozkoszy, więc nie zależało mi aż tak, by wejść w nią do końca. Nie chciałem przecież sprawiać jej bólu, ona jednak nie zamierzała na tym przestawać. Przy którymś ruchu zrobiła zawziętą minę i naparła na mnie całym ciężarem. Nabiła się do końca, wydając przy tym ostry jęk. Jej twarzyczkę przeszył grymas bólu. Błona pękła, popatrzyłem w dół i zobaczyłem unoszącą się w wodzie krew, na szczęście nie było jej dużo, tylko śladowe ilości.- Ochhh... - jęknęła, na jej twarzy malowało się cierpienie. - Nie wiedziałam, że to aż tak boli...- Nie musisz tego robić, możesz już ze mnie zejść... - wyszeptałem troskliwie.- Muszę - przerwała mi ostro i mimo bólu zaczęła poruszać biodrami.Pojękiwała przy tym, nawet nie wiem, czy z przyjemności czy z cierpienia. Gładziłem jej ciało, głaskałem po twarzy, starałem się wspierać ją podczas tego pierwszego razu. Unormowała swoje ruchy, jeździła palcami po moim torsie, ja zabawiałem się jej piersiami i pośladkami. Po chwili przystanęła i jakiś czas po prostu siedziała na mnie z kutasem w pochwie, potem zaczęła robić okrężne ruchy biodrami, chyba nie chciała za szybko kończyć, choć to również dostarczało nam obojgu niesamowitych doznań. Widziałem teraz po niej, że jest jej naprawdę dobrze. Jęczała jak suczka, patrząc się rozmydlonym wzrokiem. Zadarła nogi i oparła stopy na wezgłowiu wanny, koło mojej głowy, dzięki czemu miałem doskonały widok na penetrowaną cipkę. Zaczęła szybko podskakiwać, a ja dopasowałem do niej ruchy. Czułem, że zbliża się zenit. Jęki Asi stały się jeszcze głośniejsze i jeszcze bardziej przepełnione rozkoszą. Zauważyłem skurcz, który wygiął jej twarzyczkę, wtedy zorientowałem się, że siostra już szczytuje. Jej cipeczka pulsowała na moim kutasie. Tego było za wiele, nie wytrzymałem i wystrzeliłem w prezerwatywę. Moje ciało się wygięło, ręce zacisnęły się na piersiach Asi, a ja rozpłynąłem się w rozkoszy... Po wszystkim opadliśmy bezwładnie, normując oddechy. Leżeliśmy tak z głowami po przeciwnych stronach wanny, jej stopy znajdowały się koło mojej twarzy, zacząłem je leniwie lizać i całować. Nie odzywaliśmy się. Kiedy po dłuższym czasie wyszliśmy, moja kochana siostra zrobiła mi śniadanie. Przez cały dzień była dla mnie niezwykle miła. Zresztą nie tylko ten dzień - od tamtego czasu powtarzaliśmy to często, nasze stosunki zacieśniły się, Asia stała się całym moim życiem... Minął rok, odkąd zaczęliśmy z siostrą zaspokajać się seksualnie. Nasze życie obróciło się od wtedy o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, wszystko się zmieniło, oczywiście na lepsze. Zabawialiśmy się prawie codziennie. Seks stał się naszą obsesją - gdy tylko wracaliśmy do domu, od razu zaczynaliśmy pieszczoty, a po zaspokojeniu się, spędzaliśmy czas razem. Zawsze razem, jak gdybyśmy byli zakochaną parą. Niestety, wszystko kiedyś ma swój koniec... Pewnej nocy Asia zakradła się do mojego pokoju, po cichu, by nie zbudzić rodziców. Czekałem na nią nago. Już wcześniej umówiliśmy się, że dzisiejszą noc spędzamy w moim łóżku. Byłem już strasznie napalony, nie mogłem się jej doczekać, aż w końcu przyszła. Często robiliśmy tak, że w nocy jedno z nas po kryjomu zakradało się do drugiego, by uprawiać namiętny seks. Jedynym szkopułem było to, że musieliśmy bardzo uważać, by podczas stosunku nie hałasować, ponieważ w mieszkaniu byli rodzice. Kiedy Asia weszła do pokoju, nie zapaliła światła, po ciemku podeszła do mojego łóżka. Usiadła. Ja również się podniosłem i objąłem ją. Po namiętnym pocałunku powiedziała mi ze smutkiem w głosie:- Posłuchaj, musimy to przerwać. To nie może dłużej trwać.Aż mnie sparaliżowało. Gdy odzyskałem mowę, spytałem:- Ale co? Co nie może dłużej trwać?- Nasz związek. Nasze stosunki. Nie możemy więcej tego robić.- Dlaczego?! - spytałem z niedowierzaniem. - Znudziły ci się nasze... zabawy?- Nie chodzi o to, że mi się znudziły. Dalej lubię to z tobą robić. Jednak... - zastanowiła się, nie wiedziała, jak ma mi to powiedzieć, ale po chwili kontynuowała - ...mam chłopaka. Taki jeden z mojej szkoły. Chyba się w nim zakochałam. Źle się czuję, jak mu to robię.Poczułem ukłucie zazdrości. Jak mogła mieć chłopaka? Po co, skoro miała mnie? Nie rozumiałem.- Jak co mu robisz? - spytałem.- Jak go zdradzam. Z tobą.- Ze mną?! Zdradzasz go ze mną?! Nie żartuj, jestem twoim bratem. A tak w ogóle, to ja pierwszy to z tobą zrobiłem, więc prędzej możesz powiedzieć, że to mnie zdradzasz z nim! - byłem oburzony.- Przestań, przecież oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to się kiedyś będzie musiało skończyć. Nie możemy tego robić wiecznie. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Musimy w końcu zacząć się zachowywać jak brat i siostra. Ty musisz sobie znaleźć dziewczynę, ja chłopaka i musimy zaprzestać tych naszych kazirodczych praktyk.Chciałem zaprotestować, coś powiedzieć, nie chciałem, by nasz związek już się skończył, jednak wiedziałem, że w gruncie rzeczy siostra ma rację i nie przychodziły mi do głowy żadne argumenty.- Ale... - zacząłem.- Przecież wiesz, że mam rację - przerwała mi stanowczo - musimy to zakończyć. Przecież nie będziemy uprawiać ze sobą seksu do końca życia. W końcu wyszłoby to na jaw. Pobawiliśmy się, było fajnie, wręcz świetnie, ale już obydwoje dojrzeliśmy i musimy z tym skończyć i unormować nasze życie.Miała rację, choć wtedy nie chciałem się z tym pogodzić. Czułem smutek, ale na pocieszenie Asia powiedziała mi, że jej jest równie smutno. Zaczęła głaskać mnie po policzku, jakby chcąc dodać mi otuchy.- Dziś to jeszcze zrobimy, należy ci się to - mówiła smętnym tonem. - Ale to będzie ostatni raz. Ostatni, piękny raz. Mam zamiar zapamiętać go do końca życia, tak, jak zapamiętałam pierwszy.- Dobrze, siostrzyczko. Jak chcesz... - odpowiedziałem, przybliżając usta do jej buźki.- Braciszku...Zatopiliśmy się namiętnym, pożegnalnym pocałunku. Starałem się zapamiętać smak jej ust, zapach włosów, wszystko - była w końcu moją pierwszą i jak dotąd jedyną kobietą. Wsunąłem dłonie pod jej piżamę i powędrowałem nimi do piersi. Przyszło mi do głowy, że teraz są większe niż wtedy, gdy ujrzałem je po raz pierwszy. Idealnie pasowały do moich dłoni. Kiedyś słyszałem, że częste masowanie kobiecego biustu może wpłynąć na jego powiększenie, więc teraz pomyślałem sobie, iż to może dzięki mnie stał się dorodniejszy. W końcu przez ostatni rok ugniatałem siostrzane cycki na potęgę. Teraz też zacząłem namiętnie je miętosić, delektując się tą miękkością i gorącem. Sterczące sutki wbijały mi się w dłonie. Pchnąłem siostrę i upadła na łóżko. Położyłem się na niej. Przywarłem nagim kroczem do jej łona, biło od niego ciepło. Zdjąłem Asi górę piżamy, następnie zacząłem zsuwać jej spodenki. Zdejmując je, przyssałem się do piersi i przygryzłem sutka. Siostra sapała mi w głowę. Gdy jej cipka znalazła się już na wierzchu, znów do niej przywarłem. Czułem penisem, jaka jest wilgotna, to musiało znaczyć, że moja siostrzyczka wciąż mnie pożąda. Zawsze było to jakimś pocieszeniem w tej melancholii, którą teraz czułem. Wiedziałem, że robimy to po raz ostatni. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. Chciało mi się płakać. Naparłem na cipkę Asi i jednym ruchem wszedłem w nią do końca. Wydała z siebie westchnienie i oboje zaczęliśmy poruszać biodrami. Pieściliśmy swoje ciała tak pożądliwie, jakbyśmy chcieli nasycić się sobą na zapas. Wiedziałem jednak, że i tak zawsze będzie mi brakować jej ciała. Korzystałem, póki mogłem. Posuwałem siostrę, rękami jeździłem wzdłuż jej gładkich ud, brzucha, ramion... Miała taką delikatną skórę...- Robiłaś to już z nim? - spytałem szeptem.- Nie, jeszcze nie... Jak dotąd tylko z tobą...Strasznie podnieciła mnie myśl, że ciągle jestem jedynym, który dotykał Asię, a nawet z nią współżył. Poczułem, że dochodzę. Wyładowałem całe nasienie do jej pochwy. Gdy szczytowałem, naszła mnie przykra świadomość, że ostatni raz przeżywam taką rozkosz, bo żadna inna dziewczyna nie da mi już tak silnych doznań. Co jak co, ale nie ma to jak własna siostra... Po chwili wyszedłem z Asi i ciągle ciężko dysząc, doprowadziłem ją palcami. Czułem przy tym, jak moja sperma z niej wycieka, a oprócz tego cipka wytwarzała strasznie dużo własnych soków i pulsowała podniecająco, co utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że siostra wciąż mnie pragnie. Wydawała z siebie przytłumione jęki, powoli przestawała się kontrolować, aż musiałem zatkać jej usta dłonią, żeby nie pobudziła rodziców... Po wszystkim opadliśmy na łóżko i pieściliśmy się jeszcze jakiś czas. Gładziłem ją po piersiach, pośladkach i udach, długo nie chcąc wypuścić jej z objęć, aż w końcu pocałowaliśmy się i Asia skierowała się do drzwi. Na odchodne odwróciła się i rzuciła do mnie szeptem:- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, braciszku - położyła przy tym nacisk na słowo "braciszku", w jej głosie słychać było smutek.- Ja też ci dziękuję. Spędziłem z tobą piękne chwile... - odpowiedziałem równie smutnym głosem.- No już, nie ma co się załamywać - powiedziała z udawaną wesołością, chcąc mnie pocieszyć. - Przecież się nie rozstajemy, będziemy codziennie się widzieć, przestajemy tylko uprawiać seks.- Tak, racja - odrzekłem i spróbowałem pocieszyć się tą myślą, lecz bez efektu.Wciąż byłem w melancholijnym nastroju, w końcu coś się skończyło - coś, do czego się przyzwyczaiłem i co kochałem. - Znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę i na pewno będzie ci z nią jeszcze lepiej - uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.Jakoś nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, by kiedykolwiek jakaś dziewczyna mogła zastąpić mi moją siostrę. Jeszcze długo leżałem pogrążony w myślach i przypominałem sobie piękne chwile, które z nią przeżyłem. Od tamtego czasu minęło już ładnych parę lat. Zostało mi jedynie mnóstwo cudownych wspomnień. Przez moje życie przewinęło się kilka dziewczyn, ale z żadną nie byłem już szczęśliwy. Każdy kolejny mój związek tylko coraz głębiej utwierdzał mnie w przekonaniu, że "nie ma jak siostra".